


These symbols point to you

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill was adopted by Ford and Fids because reasons, F/M, In a universe where Fids didn't lose his mind, M/M, Multi, Soul Mate AU, Will is genderbent in this because they have the same damn name, collage setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you know how the whole soul mate au is totally overdone and no one should do it anymore? Guess who's doing it? THIS GUY. The story mainly fallows Pacifica, Dipper, Bill, and Will (Willow) on their discoveries of their soul mates. It'll probably be a progression of </p><p>1. Pacifica<br/>2. Bill<br/>3. Dipper<br/>4. Willow </p><p>Other pairings will be featured, like Mabel and Mermando, for example. Rev!Bill will be the only reverse au character that will be featured. </p><p>Rev! Bill is Willow Cipher<br/>Regular Bill is Bill Pines (Adopted by Fids and Ford)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacifica Northwest

It all started with a pine tree shaped scar on her ankle. Pacifica had no real inclination on how it got there- But it appeared when she was twelve years old, not fading or having any real meaning to her until she was a freshman in college. But, wait a minute...This is progressing too fast! We don’t want to skip around too much. Where’s the fun in that? Let me back track before I get too ahead of myself. 

 

Pacifica Elise Northwest was born on a sunny December afternoon. As the first and only child of the wealthiest people in town, her birth was a celebrated occasion. But her life? Less so. She was raised to be exactly what her parents wanted. The perfect daughter. Someone who got perfect grades. Won every trophy. Crushed all competition. She was raised- No, not raised. Conditioned to be perfect. If she fell short of that expectation, she was punished. Pacifica’s parents were cruel and one question always carried on the mind of the young woman...Did her parents love her? Did they even love each other?

 

No, the answer was a firm no. When the pine tree scar appeared, Pacifica learned on the concept of soul mates. She learned from a girl named Mabel, who was in Gravity Falls for the summer visiting family. At first, Pacifica didn’t get along with Mabel and her brother- But as time went on, the three of them got closer. Mabel explained that everyone in the world has a soulmate. A symbol associated with that person will appear marked on your skin at a certain time. Whether you listen to fate or not is up to you. For example, Mabel had a seashell shaped scar on her right shoulder blade. Her brother, Dipper, had a llama shaped scar on his ankle. Why a llama? Who on earth could be associated with a llama? 

 

Putting the llama aside for now, she figured out that her parents decided against fate. Not because they loved each other- No. Because they would rather be with each other than with the people they were fated to be with. And it seems the people they were fated to be with felt the same. Pacifica couldn’t she blamed those people. Her parents were the worst. But then again, she hadn’t been much better. She allowed her parents to dictate her life completely. Allowed them to mold her into some brat who winced every time she heard the ringing of a bell. Although, since the summer she met Dipper and Mabel Pines, she strove to be a better person. Now...If only she could see them again. After all, it had been a good five or six years since they had first come to Gravity Falls. 

Now Pacifica feared she would never see them again. 

Poor thing. Well, poor might not be the right word to describe Pacifica- At least monetarily wise. When she was 18, Pacifica started attending collage at Rutgers university. And of course, because of her financial standing, was able to get a single as a freshman. She was excited. For the first time in her life she was removed from her parents. They were on the other side of the country, in fact, they were a whole 2,758.1 miles away from her! She finally had the reign to be herself. Free of her parents watchful eyes. Now...Just to figure out who exactly correlated with the pine tree shaped scar.


	2. Bill Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into the life of Bill Pines, the troublemaker adopted son of Stanford.

The idea of soulmates was such an outdated notion. Bill didn’t agree that there was only one person for everyone in the world. Hogwash if you asked him. Then again, the blonde didn’t take many things seriously. The twenty one year old was smart enough to get into college on almost a full ride- But he honestly didn’t care about his education. He was about the parties that would last full weekends. He was about drinking and getting rough and crazy with his friends. He was about casual sex and not worrying about anything. 

 

His upside down triangle shaped scar etched it’s way onto the palm of his right hand when he started school at Rutgers. He elected to ignore it. A triangle was such a generic shape too- Who knows how many people could have some kind of triangle shaped scar? So many people! Bill didn’t care about it anyway. His foster father, Stanford tried to explain to him in scientific terms, but Bill still didn’t care. His cousin Mabel made it her mission to find the person for him- He told her not to waste her time. Bill Pines was entirely comfortable with the idea of never meeting his so called soulmate. 

 

Yes, Bill Pines. 21 years old- Born a stormy July day and abandoned by his birth parents soon after. He stayed in the foster system for a while- His wonky, mismatched eyes and bad attitude turned many couples away until two men decided to take on the challenge. Stanford Pines and Fiddleford Mcguckett became Bill’s parents- Fiddleford had another son from a previous marriage, but the two weren’t on good terms. Being Stanford’s son was interesting to say in the least. Both men were award winning scientists and had a fair bit of money due to selling patents and such. They raised Bill to believe in science and logic above all else. From an early age he was learning advanced things and since he didn’t really have friends due to his personality, he spent all of his time learning how his dads did the things they did. 

 

When he was fifteen his cousins came to Gravity Falls for the first time, and he spent much of that summer with them. He loved teasing the ever paranoid Dipper- Tormenting was the word Stanford used. But Uncle Stanley and the redhead girl, Wendy, who worked at the shack Stanley ran were always quick to join Bill’s teasing of the preteen. Mabel insisted on knitting Bill sweaters claiming it was too cold up in Oregon. Bill let the girl do what she wanted- The kid was a force to be reckoned with. Kind of impressive. Kind of. The two didn’t come back to Gravity Falls after that summer - Bill still saw them at family gatherings and such- But things got kind of lonely after they left. 

 

Even so, the blonde kept on moving on with a carefree attitude. He went on with his life and his studies and eventually landed himself in college- Which he didn’t take seriously. He had friends and fun and that was enough for him. He didn’t care about classes or grades or whatever! And her certainly didn’t care about his stupid soulmate!

 

Well….At least not until he actually met her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years and I'm so sorry.


	3. Dipper Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we're formally introduced to Mason "Dipper" Pines

Mason Pines grew up never really being known by his real name. Since he was born with the markings of Ursa Major on his forehead, everyone called him Dipper. He preferred it, thinking the name Mason was lame- And also stupid .So the only people who knew his real name were his family members, and people in school systems. Also anyone who looked at his California state issued driver’s license. But! Mostly all the people who knew just called him by his nickname. He introduced himself as Dipper and whenever teachers would ask him if there was a nickname he’d like to be called he always responded with Dipper. The only people who called him Mason were teachers who refused to cooperate, his parents when really mad, or his stupid cousin Bill. But Bill only did it to annoy him, which it did, much to the older boy’s pleasure and Dipper’s chagrin. His cousin was just an annoying sack of shit in general, so it was something the younger grew accustomed to. But there was always someone by his side, especially when Bill’s teasing got to be too much. Dipper’s sister Mabel was always there to shoot back at the older blonde in defense of her brother. 

 

Growing up with a twin was a weird and rewarding experience. Mabel and Dipper did well to balance each other out and the two were inseparable. Mabel was cheerful and fearless, artistic and extravagant while Dipper, being her antithesis in most regards, was careful and nervous, scientifically inclined, and enjoyed simpler things in life like binge watching his favorite television shows until obscene hours in the morning. But Mason was always around to comfort Mabel after a breakup or help her with her homework and Mabel brought out his carefree side, the two often getting in all sorts of silly hijinks. Yes, the mystery twins, as deemed by most of the family, were truly a dynamic duo, they thought no force on earth could tear them apart! 

 

Until...Mabel’s acceptance letter from Parson’s School for Design arrived. It was an amazing thing for her, but Dipper was struck with a sinking feeling. He had applied to a few schools but none were in New York, and he certainly wasn’t going to Parsons. It dawned on him that he would be separated from his sister for the first time in….In well...Ever. Dipper, being ever the nervous Nancy, didn’t want to go to school in a place where he didn’t know anyone, it felt weird being in a place he didn’t know anyone...So, if he couldn’t go to college with Mabel, he would settle for the next best thing….His shitty cousin Bill. 

 

Of course Bill was already in his junior year when Dipper started at Rutgers, but it still counted as knowing someone and that was definitely good enough for him. Bill said he didn’t mind as long as Dipper wasn’t too nerdy and embarrassing. To which Dipper responded with a “You’re literally studying astrophysics and mythology.” Bill shot back with “And what are you majoring in again, pine tree? Mathematics with a minor in film? So you can make what again? Oh yeah. A ghost hunting show.” The blonde had laughed in that annoying way he did , pulling the younger male’s always present hat further on his head. 

 

Annoying cousins aside, it was settled that Dipper would start at Rutgers New Brunswick while Mabel started at Parson’s in New York. Even if it was the longest distance they’d spend apart for an extended period of time, it wasn’t really that far. And despite how annoying Bill was, Dipper was glad to know he was around. And who knew! Maybe he would finally deduce who the hell a llama mark corresponded with! Dipper always craved adventure, and college just might be his hardest one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Hi there.  
>  So yeah, this took me a million years.  
> But I rewatched Gravity Falls and got back in the swing of it  
> The next and last introduction chapter is for Willow  
> Like the other three hers will be relevantly short  
> The chapters will get longer once the characters start interacting more

**Author's Note:**

> First Gravity Falls fic! Wooo! Characters belong to Alex Hirsch. Also, if you have suggestions on side pairings (That don't, y'know, mess with this progression) I'd love to hear them! 
> 
> Also they go to school at Rutgers- Because Rutgers.   
> No, because I know a thing or two about Rutgers as my sister went there.   
> And plus- I'm a New Jersey native  
> So.   
> New Jersey school :P 
> 
> Also this first chapter jumped around a lot-  
> Sorry about that


End file.
